thedarkknighttrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dark Knight
The Dark Knight is a 2008 superhero film based on the fictional DC Comics character Batman, it is the sequel to the 2005 release, Batman Begins. The film is directed by Christopher Nolan and stars Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Michael Caine as Alfred Pennyworth, Heath Ledger as The Joker, Gary Oldman as Jim Gordon, Aaron Eckhart as Harvey Dent/Two-Face, Maggie Gyllenhaal as Rachel Dawes and Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox. The Dark Knight was released July 14, 2008 in the United States. The Dark Knight proved to be successful, and a sequel titled The Dark Knight Rises was commissioned for a 2012 release with both Nolan and Bale returning. Plot Prologue 's meeting with the Scarecrow]] Taking place roughly 9 months after the first film, The film begins with the disguised Joker and various clown-masked henchmen robbing a mob-owned bank, and systematically double-crossing each other, killing each other for a larger slice of the money. Eventually, the only survivor is the disguised Joker, who reveals himself to the bank manager and then takes the money for himself and drives away in a school bus (after shoving and detonating a smoke grenade into the bank manager's mouth), joining a line of other busses just as the cops arrive. That night, multiple Batman impersonators, armed with guns, interrupt a drug deal/meeting between the Chechen and his gangsters and the Scarecrow. The real Batman shows up and manages to subdue everyone. However, he is hit multiple times and is brutally bitten in weak spots of his armor by Rottweiler dogs. Sustaining such injuries suffered during the confrontation force Bruce to make the decision of acquiring a new, more versatile suit of armor. The Mafia With the rise of Gotham's criminal underworld, D.A. Harvey Dent begins to place more and more criminals behind bars, even defending himself successfully against an assassination attempt from mob boss Sal Maroni during the crime lord's trial. Batman and Police Lieutenant Jim Gordon contemplate bringing Dent in on their plan to eradicate the mob and the possibility that Dent will become the hero to the people that Batman cannot be. Dent is nicknamed the ‘White Knight of Gotham, although Dent mentions in an argument with Gordon that he had a different nickname in IA (revealed later in the story). At the same time, Bruce Wayne and Dent are both competing for the love of Rachel Dawes; however, Dawes and Dent are romantically involved in a relationship. The mob bosses see the combined effort of Dent, Batman, and Gordon as a threat and decide to meet to discuss how to handle it. Their Chinese accountant, Lau, informs that he has secretly relocated the mob's money to prevent the police and the district attorney from seizing it in an imminent bank raid. The Joker arrives and after killing a hostile mobster's crony by way of a "magic trick" (involving sticking a pencil into the table, and then slamming the crony's head onto the pencil, sending it through his eye socket), proposes to kill Batman for half their money, and also tries to convince them that Lau will give them all up to the police if he is caught. The Joker insults one of the mob leaders named Gambol, who offers $500,000 for the Joker dead and $1,000,000 alive so he can "teach him some manners." The mob bosses don't take the Joker’s offer, who leaves his ‘card’ behind for them to contact him. Hong Kong Realizing the threat and the need of taking down Lau and finding the mob bosses money, Wayne is given highly more adjustable and maneuverable equipment for his suit by Lucius Fox. Also included in Batman’s new armor is a newly designed helmet, allowing Wayne to turn his head and arm gauntlets that are able to project the defense spikes. Meanwhile, at Gambol's headquarters, three men arrive telling they killed the Joker, laying a corpse wrapped in garbage bags on the pool table. The ruse works and the Joker emerge alive from the bags, inserting a knife in Gambol's mouth and kills him. Taking the suit with him, Fox then travels with Bruce Wayne to Hong Kong and gives Wayne a sonar-device that can lock onto cell phones and emit a visual image of the phone’s surroundings. It will look like they've come to cancel negotiations between Lau's investment firm (which Bruce thinks is illegal based on their profits) and Wayne Enterprises. That night Batman, donning his new suit, manages to infiltrate Lau’s office, take out the protection and escape with Lau. The Joker's Ultimatums After Batman successfully returns to Gotham he delivers Lau to the Gotham City police. Lau makes a deal with the D.A. and Rachel Dawes to give the name of all of his clients in return for being placed on county watch. The mob bosses are all placed under arrest. However, a few mobsters manage to evade the prison system and agree to pay the Joker half of their money in return for helping them. The Joker broadcasts a message to all of Gotham stating that if the Batman does not turn himself into the police, then he will kill innocent people every day. The Joker gives various clues as to who he plans to kill next (based on three traces of DNA found on a Joker card): Commissioner Gillian Loeb, Judge Janet Surillo and Harvey Dent. Gordon makes emergency preparations to protect them, but in the cases of Surillo and Loeb, he fails. Surillo is seen being taken into protective custody, and the men leading her to her car say that they don't know where she is going, but where she is going is in the envelope. As soon as Surillo gets in the car and opens the envelope, she finds only a single word: "UP." Sure enough, the car blows up. Meanwhile, Gordon is trying to convince Loeb about the seriousness of the situation, and Loeb drinks a bottle of whiskey. Gordon figures that perhaps the DNA on the Joker card in question came from someone lifting a sample from a tissue or glass in Loeb's possession. He wheels around, only to see Loeb collapse from severe poisoning. ]]At a fundraising party thrown for Dent by Wayne, Harvey asks Rachel, in a private area, if she will marry him. Before she can give a full answer Harvey is locked in a secure room by Bruce just as the Joker interrupts the party, demanding to know where Harvey Dent is. When the Joker cannot find Dent, he goes to Rachel and assumes she is Dent's romantic interest (after threatening a guest that, according to him, resembles his hated father), Batman eventually arrives and takes on the Joker and his henchmen. The confrontation eventually ends with the Joker escaping by dropping Rachel out the building while Batman saves her life. The next day, at a public service memorial for the late Commissioner, the Joker and his gang, disguised as police honor guardsmen (having stripped the actual Ceremonial arms of their uniforms and tied, blindfolded and gagged them up in Melvin White's apartment prior to the funeral), shoots at Mayor Garcia. Gordon jumps in front of and is shot in the chest, saving the mayor. The funeral breaks into a chaotic riot and the Joker and his men escape into it, leaving only one of their own behind when he is shot in the leg and captured by Dent. Later that night, Sal Maroni is captured in a club and interrogated by Batman for the Joker's location. As Batman holds him off the side of a building on a fire escape landing, Maroni arrogantly points out the fall would be non-fatal. Batman simply replies, "I'm counting on it" and drops him, injuring Maroni's legs. Maroni claims not to know the Joker's location, and that no one will cross him for Batman (because the Joker has no rules; whereas Batman will not kill), he tells Batman that the only way he'll find the Joker is if he gives in to his demands and lets him come find him. Meanwhile, Dent, after seeing the thug's name tag, which read "OFFICER RACHEL DAWES", calls Rachel and tells her that the Joker has named her "next", and to go to anyone she can trust, which turns out to be Bruce. However, his interrogation on the gang member is interrupted by Batman, who identifies the thug as Thomas Schiff, a paranoid schizophrenic and Arkham escapee with the kind of mind the Joker attracts. Realizing what is happening, Bruce (as Batman) states to Dent that he needs to reveal who he truly is in order to save Gotham and stop the killings. At a press conference the next day, held by Dent, Wayne is about to step forth but before he can do so, Dent publicly claims that he is Batman, as part of a ruse to draw the Joker out of hiding. Rachel is upset with Bruce not interfering and admitting that Harvey is not Batman and that he is. She leaves Bruce's butler Alfred Pennyworth a note to give to Bruce ‘when the time is right’. Arrested and in route to re-location, Dent’s transport is ambushed by a garbage truck and a semi-trailer driven by the Joker and his henchmen and thugs (the semi-truck, which has the word LAUGHTER in the side, has an S spraypainted before the L to make the word SLAUGHTER, and has HA-HA-HA painted all over it). But Batman arrives in the Batmobile, crashing the garbage truck and driving to the rescue. The Joker attempts to kill Dent during transport and using an RPG, hits the approaching Batmobile causing it to crash with irreparable damage. Here, Batman takes on his ‘secondary’ transportation, the Batpod which bursts out the front of the self-destructing Batmobile. Batman successfully causes the Joker's truck to stop by flipping it over with cables. But as the Joker stands in the middle of the road yelling "HIT ME" at the fast approaching Batpod, Batman is forced to crash in order to avoid killing the Joker (honoring his no-kill policy) and lays wounded on the ground. Suddenly, Gordon, who faked his death and had been driving Dent's transportation van, sneaks up behind the Joker and arrests him. along with other criminals in the MCU.]] Dent is released and applauded by the press for his bravery before driven home by Detective Wuertz. Gordon is promoted to the commissioner by Mayor Garcia for his efforts. With the Joker in custody, everything seems to be safe. Unfortunately, a bit later, it is revealed that Dent never made it home. When questioned as to what he did to him, the Joker hints that Detective Wuertz was the one responsible for Dent's predicament (which later turns out to be true.); then Gordon, desperate to save Dent, leaves the Joker in Batman's hands. Batman then interrogates the Joker in a brutal fashion until the Joker intentionally reveals that Rachel and Dent have been taken to opposite sides of the city, far enough apart that Batman does not have time to save both of them. Bruce speeds off to save Rachel, while Gordon and the police head after Dent. Unknown to them, the Joker has switched the locations, sending Batman after Dent and Gordon after Rachel. Rachel and Harvey, tied to chairs, are able to communicate through an intercom. The two reassure each other that everything will be okay. As Dent attempts to escape he falls getting the left side of his face doused in gasoline. The Joker provokes a police-officer to attack him and manages to hold him as a hostage and walk out of the room and into the main lobby. Then, with the help of a pre-planted phone bomb, the Joker escapes with Lau in tow. Rachel tells Dent that she will marry him just as Batman arrives at the location that was supposed to be Rachel’s location and rescues Dent. Then both buildings explode; the left side of Dent's face ignites during the explosion due to the oil he fell into earlier, severely disfiguring that side. Gordon does not reach Rachel in time; she dies in the explosion. Alfred reads the letter Rachel left which says that she was going to marry Harvey and couldn't wait anymore for Bruce. He was going to give it to Bruce but seeing him in grief he decides not to. Bruce feels guilty for the death of Rachel and for what has happened to Dent stating he is "Gotham's true hero" and Alfred tells him that Gotham will have to make do with Batman; Bruce also states he knew Rachel would have waited for him to stop being Batman and they would have been together. Two-Face .]] In Gotham General Hospital, Dent is driven to madness over the loss of Rachel, which he blames on Batman, Gordon, and the Joker. Gordon is curious as to why Dent, despite the massive injuries, refused to have skin grafts or medication. When Gordon asks if he knew who took him captive he asks him why would he listen to him now and then demands the nickname the cops gave him which Gordon reveals to be "Harvey Two-Face," Dent then replies "Why should I hide who I am?". The Joker publicly states that he no longer cares about killing Batman because he is ‘too much fun’ and that if the Wayne employee, Coleman Reese, who supposedly knows who Batman really is, is not killed to prevent the secret from slipping, then he will blow up a hospital. All hospitals begin immediate evacuation. At Gotham General, Joker arrives disguised as a nurse to corrupt Dent. Dent, unable to move due to bed restraints, is convinced by the Joker to exact revenge on the cops, mobsters, Gordon and Batman for killing his love (Also, Dent decides the Joker's fate with his half-scarred double head coin. While not shown in the movie, it's implied that Joker got the clean side of the coin, as the Joker walks out alive as the hospital blows up.). Dent leaves taking the name of Two-Face and the Joker blows up the hospital while kidnapping a bus of hospital patients. While Two-Face confronts the corrupt cops and the mobsters one by one, flipping his coin to decide their fates, the Joker burns Lau at the top of the clown's share of mob money and double-crosses the mob telling them "this city deserves a better class of criminal and I'm gonna give it to them." The Joker then declares on T.V that he will rule the streets and that anyone left in Gotham at nightfall will be subject to his rule. Eventually, the city attempts to leave, although, all roadways and bridges have been cut off due to the Joker's threat. However, two ferries remain and each one becomes full. One carries prisoners and the other, regular citizens. At Wayne Enterprises, Fox discovers that Batman has expanded on the sonar technology and developed an advanced surveillance system that can listen in and track the movement of anyone from the thousands of cell phones in the city; Fox agrees to help by monitoring the sonar, but says he will resign if the machine is not destroyed after the Joker is gone since this essentially contradicts what Wayne believes in. The Rise of the Joker The Joker plants explosives on the two ferries of evacuees and give the passengers on board the chance to destroy the opposing vessel, in order to save their own lives but warns them that unless a decision is made, he will blow up both ferries at midnight. With his ‘sonar-vision’, Batman tracks the Joker to an uncompleted skyscraper. The building is called the Prewitt building. Elsewhere Two-Face forces Detective Ramirez into getting Gordon's Family out of their home and lead them to him. He then phones and tells Gordon of the situation. When Gordon asks where his family is, Two-Face replies "Where my family died". At the Joker's hideout the SWAT team move in to take out the Joker's henchmen and save the hostages, but the Joker has ironically disguised his henchmen as the hostages and the hostages as the henchmen, who are gagged with duct tape, and have clown masks shoved over their faces (which Batman discovers). While Batman takes down the real criminals, he is forced to temporarily take down the SWAT team from harming the real hostages. Batman succeeds and moves to face the Joker. The Fall of the Joker The Joker and Batman have one final confrontation. The Joker sends Rottweiler dogs at Batman, who manages to get rid of them. However, Batman is repeatedly hit by the Joker, who uses a steel pipe. The Joker manages to subdue Batman under a column and forces him to watch as midnight approaches but nothing happens as neither the citizens or the convicts are willing to kill the other. The Joker looks on in confusion as Batman says to him "What were you trying to prove, that deep down, everyone’s as ugly as you? You’re alone." The Joker is unphased by this remark and pulls out a detonator preparing to blow up both ships. However, he is caught off guard when Batman projects the steel spikes from his gauntlet at the Joker causing him to release his grip on Batman and the detonator. Batman then throws the cackling man off the building but, to the Joker's annoyance, Batman refuses to kill him, instead of grabbing him with his grapple gun and leaves him hanging upside down. With this act, the Joker acknowledges that Batman really is incorruptible but that Dent is no longer the "White Knight"; he's unleashed the scarred man on the city and dubbed him his "Ace in the hole". Batman leaves to find Two-Face while the SWAT team moves in and arrests the Joker. Epilogue As Gordon arrives at the place where Rachel died, Two-Face beats down Gordon and is angry to see cops outside the building, Gordon tells him that they only know there is a situation and know nothing about what is happening. Dent then decides to kill Gordon's son and stands at the edge of the building. Batman finds Two-Face, along with Gordon's family, at the building where Rachel died. He tells Two-Face not to hurt the boy, so the former D.A. judges those people he believes are responsible for Rachel's death who were Batman, Gordon and himself. Two-Face proceeds to judge Batman, himself, and Gordon's son through the chance of a coin flip, which he sees as the only fairness left in the world and seeing it as that everyone will have a 50/50 chance just like Rachel. Two-Face flips for (bad heads) Batman and shoots Batman in the stomach. He flips the coin again to decide his own fate (good heads), but before he can determine the boy's fate, Batman tackles him (survived Two-Face's shot due to his body armor) over the side of the building, saving Gordon's son (the third coin flip for Gordon's Son was shown to be the Good Heads). As Two-Face lies dead from a broken neck, Batman and Gordon decide that the Joker would win if anyone found out about Dent's corruption and madness because people would lose hope. Batman convinces Gordon to tell Gotham that he, not Dent committed the murders in order to preserve Dent's image as Gotham’s ‘White Knight’ and to give the city hope. Gordon is reluctant to do so, but Batman explains he's whatever Gotham needs him to be while future events show: Gordon destroys the Bat-Signal in-front of the police and the press, a manhunt is issued for Batman; Alfred burns the note Rachel left knowing that Bruce will be heartbroken if he reads it; while Lucius (unknowingly but pleased) destroys the 'sonar vision' using a self-destruct code as told by Batman: and Gotham has a funeral for the "White Knight". Batman takes off into the night but Gordon’s son does not understand the reasoning for why Batman must be hunted. But Gordon explains "because he can take it. Because he's not a hero. He's a silent guardian; a watchful protector; a Dark Knight." Rating The Dark Knight received a PG-13 rating for intense sequences of violence and some menace by the MPAA. The film is rated 12A by the BBFC for moderate violence and sustained threat. Cast *Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Michael Caine as Alfred Pennyworth *Heath Ledger as The Joker *Gary Oldman as Lt. Jim Gordon *Aaron Eckhart as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Maggie Gyllenhaal as Rachel Dawes *Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox *Monique Gabriela Curnen as Det. Anna Ramirez *Ron Dean as Det. Mike Wuertz *Nestor Carbonell as Mayor Anthony Garcia *Chin Han as Mr. Lau *Eric Roberts as Sal Maroni *Ritchie Coster as The Chechen *Anthony Michael Hall as Mike Engel *Keith Szarabajka as Det. Gerard Stephens *Joshua Harto as Coleman Reese *Melinda McGraw as Barbara Gordon *Nathan Gamble as Jim Gordon, Jr. *Michael Jai White as Gambol *Beatrice Rosen as Natascha Petrenko *Colin McFarlane as Comm. Gillian B. Loeb *Cillian Murphy as Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Michael Vieau as Wilmer Rossi *Michael Stoyanov as Dopey *William Smillie as Happy *Danny Goldring as Grumpy *Matthew O'Neill as Chuckles *William Fichtner as Manager of Gotham National Bank *Olumiji Olawumi as Drug Dealer *Greg Beam as Drug Buyer *Erik Hellman as Junkie *Vincenzo Nicoli as Crime Boss *Edison Chen as LSI VP *Nydia Rodriguez Terracina as Judge Janet Surillo *Andy Luther as Brian Douglas *James Farruggio as Corrupt Detective #1 *Tom McElroy as Corrupt Detective #2 *Will Zahrn as Assistant DA *Tim Krueger as Administrative Assistant DA (uncredited) *Greg Schweiner as Executive Assistant DA (uncredited) *James Fierro as Joker Thug #1 *Buster Reeves as Joker Thug #2 (uncredited) *Ed Fernandez as Joker Thug #3 (uncredited) *Andy Godbold as Joker Thug #4 (uncredited) *Almas Meirmanov as Joker Thug #5 (uncredited) *Nick McKinless as Joker Thug #6 (uncredited) *Jim Templar as Joker Thug #7 (uncredited) *Patrick Leahy as Gentleman at Party *Sam Derence as Male Guest *Jennifer Knox as Female Guest *Patrick Clear as Judge Freel *Sarah Jayne Dunn as Maroni's Mistress *John Turk as Chechen's Bodyguard (uncredited) *Chucky Venn as Gambol's Bodyguard *Winston Ellis as Gambol's Bodyguard *David Dastmalchian as Thomas Schiff *Sophia Hinshelwood as Reporter #1 *Keith Kupferer as Heckler *Joseph Luis Caballero as Cop Heckler *Richard Dillane as Acting Commissioner *Daryl Satcher as Officer at Intersection *Chris Petschler as Convoy Leader *Aidan Feore as Kilson *Philip Bulcock as Det. Murphy *Paul Birchard as Cop with Kilson *Walter Lewis as Medic *Vincent Riotta as Cop at 250 52nd St. *Nancy Crane as Matilda *K. Todd Freeman as Jeremy Polk *Matt Shallenberger as Berg *Michael Andrew Gorman as Grogan *Lanny Lutz as Lou Wuertz *Peter DeFaria as Civilian *Matt Rippy as Kirk Packer *Andrew Bicknell as Prison Ferry Pilot *Ariyon Bakare as Grace *Doug Ballard as Businessman *Helene Wilson as Mother *Tommy Campbell as Passenger #1 *Craig Heaney as Passenger #2 *Lorna Gayle as Passenger #3 *Lisa McAllister as Passenger #4 *Peter Brooke as Passenger #5 *Joshua Rollins as SWAT Sniper *Dale Rivera as SWAT Leader *Matthew Leitch as Prisoner on Ferry *Tommy Tiny Lister as Tattooed Prisoner *Thomas Gaitsch as Reporter #3 *William Armstrong as Evans *Adam Kalesperis as Honor Guard Man *Tristan Tait as Uniform Cop *Bronson Webb as Bounty Hunter *David Ajala as Bounty Hunter *Gertrude Kyles as Fox's Secretary *Jonathan Ryland as Passenger Ferry Pilot *James Scales as Taylor *Nigel Carrington as Warden *Ian Pirie as Corrections Officer *Lateef Lovejoy as Prisoner #1 *Grahame Edwards as Prisoner #2 *Roger Monk as Prisoner #3 *Ronan Summers as Prisoner #4 *Wai Wong as Hong Kong Detective *Michael Corey Foster as Honor Guard Leader *Hannah Gunn as Gordon's Daughter *Brandon Lambdin as Armored Car SWAT Organizations *Wayne Enterprises *Gotham City Police Department **Major Crimes Unit *The Joker's Gang *Maroni Crime Family *Chechen Drug Ring *Gambol Gambling Ring *Lau Security Investments Holdings *The Scarecrow's Gang *Batmen *Moscow Ballet *Falcone Crime Family (mentioned only) Vehicles *Tumbler *Batpod *Bruce Wayne's MV Agusta F4 1078 *Bruce Wayne's Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 *''Spirit'' *''Liberty'' *Korean Smugglers' C-130 cargo plane *Moscow Ballet Yacht *The Joker's Semi Truck *International 4300 (Armored truck) Technology *Batsuit *Bat-Sonar Lenses *Grapple Gun *Grappling Hook *Folded Cape *Bat-Signal *Batcomputer Weapons *Batarang *Sticky Bomb Launcher *Pneumatic Mangler *Ceramic .28 Caliber *Flick Knife Locations *Gotham (State) **Gotham City ***Uptown Gotham City ****Lou's Bar ****Thomasina Arms ***Midtown Gotham City ****Bruce Wayne's Penthouse ****Major Crimes Unit ****The Ocelot ****Gotham General Hospital ****Prewitt Building ***Downtown Gotham City ****Wayne Enterprises ****Gotham National Bank ****Ferguson Middle School ****Bruce Wayne's Warehouse ****Gotham City Hall ****Gotham District Courthouse ***The Narrows (mentioned only) ****Arkham Asylum (mentioned only) ***The Palisades (mentioned only) ****Wayne Manor (mentioned only) *China **Hong Kong ***LSI Holdings Events *The Joker's Robbery of Gotham National Bank *Mob Summit *Capturing Lau *Joker's Video Threat *Attempted Assassination of Harvey Dent *Attempted Assassination of Mayor Anthony Garcia *The Stand-Off in the Streets *Failed Rescue of Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes *Coleman Reese Ransom *Ferry Ordeal and Prewitt Building Battle Gallery Promotional Images The dark knight.jpg The Dark Knight - Joker's Back - Poster.jpg The Dark Knight - Why so Serious - Poster.jpg The Dark Knight - Batman looking down - Poster.jpg The Dark Knight - Why so Serious 2 - Poster.jpg Category:Films